The Mobile User Objective System (MUOS) is a narrowband military communications satellite system that supports a worldwide, multi-service population of users in the ultra-high frequency (UHF) band. MUOS is an array of geosynchronous satellites that provide global satellite communications (SATCOM) narrowband connectivity for use at data rates up to 384 kbit/s. The system provides increased communications capabilities to newer, smaller terminals while still supporting interoperability with legacy terminals. MUOS is designed to support users that require greater mobility, higher bit rates and improved operational availability.
MUOS will replace the legacy UHF Follow-On system to provide users with new capabilities and enhanced mobility, access, capacity, and quality of service. Intended primarily for mobile users (e.g. aerial and maritime platforms, ground vehicles, and dismounted soldiers), MUOS extends users' voice, data, and video communications beyond their lines-of-sight.
The current MUOS waveform architecture supports a single active audio or serial stream per user equipment instance. Consequently, it would be advantageous if an apparatus existed that is suitable for providing multiple active audio and serial data streams with a single MUOS user equipment instance.